Hiding ones own emotions
by Raven Beauty
Summary: *Complete*Freeza orders Vegeta 2 kill Goku & Bulma.BUT WHY?When Vegeta lands he finds that it would be a perfect time 2 train 2 kill Freeza.But he gets more then he bargains 4.He gets emotions he dont want. How will he hide these emotions 4 this women
1. History of the saiyan race

Okay I thought I would try something different......hum well its going to be a B/V I know there are so many out there BUT I LOVE THEM SO if you don't want to read yet another B/V just stop now......No flames please......I'm sure you wouldn't want your stories flamed.......and please review if you go through the trouble of reading it REVIEW that is what us writers live on.......and when you review don't yell at me for spelling or stupid stuff like that cause I'm sure the word isn't that bad that you couldn't even read it.........but do tell me if it gets confusing or you just don't understand something.

Well enjoy

*************************************************************************************

*~*~* Hiding ones own emotions*~*~*

Freeza was sitting at his throne drinking whine. He pointed to a man and asked him to come over to him. The man went and kneeled before him.

"Yes, master what do you need?" 

"I want you to get me servant." The man got up and nodded. He ran off and mins later he came back with him.

He was a average size man. With dark spiky hair, his eyes were like coals. And when you looked in them you could see so many emotions. Anger, sadness, hurt. Yet as you looked at them deeper it was like he had another black veil covering those emotions.

"Yes, Master why have you call in on me?"

"Well Vegeta, I want to do another mission."

"What this time. Would you like another Planet blown up?" Vegeta said with a smirk. He fully enjoyed blowing up planets.

"No, not today. I want you to kill someone."

"Who might that be?"

"Well actually two people. One will be easier to kill then the other." Vegeta looked at him confused. He never really went out to kill just two people. But they must be important .

"Yes its a women and man. The women's name I believe is Bulma. And the man's name is Kakkarot yet the humans down there call him Goku."

"Kakkarot, that is a saiyans name."

"Yes he is saiyan. I must have missed him when I destroyed your worthless planet." Freeza started to laugh. Vegeta had learned to hide behind his emotions, he learned to not attack him. He was not yet strong enough to fight him. But someone he would have revenge for his saiyan people and for his father. But until then he followed orders.

*Another saiyan, hum at least I'm not alone.*

"Would you like to know why you are going to kill these people?"

"But of course, if you wish to tell." *YOU STUPID UGLY BASTARD I DON'T GIVE A SHIT JUST LET DO MY JOB* Vegeta yelled in his head almost hoping Freeza could hear him.

"Well as you see I have new women slaves. And as you know I LOVE my slaves." Freeza started laughing. Vegeta just thought to him self.*I wish he would get to the fucking point. Gods he is so degusting.*

"Well I was on this planet called earth and I pick me up some of them women. They do rather have beautiful women down there. But there was this one I never seen one like it she had blue hair and eyes. I knew I wanted her then. Well as I went up to her she had a little friend with her. That man Kakkarot well as I tried to go away he stopped me and told me to let go. We fought and I was just playing with him. BELIEVE me I could have beaten him when ever I wanted. But just then he turned super saiyan." Vegeta looked straight up and his eyes widened. 

"Master, are you sure. That is just a myth." Freeza got up and punched Vegeta in the stomach making him fly across the room.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?" Vegeta stood up and forgot about the pain.

"No Master I am not calling you that. I just am shocked we never saw a saiyan turn SUPER SAIYAN we thought it was all a myth. I'm sorry." Vegeta in his mind wanted to get up and beat the shit out of him but as he thought it would only be his death. He couldn't die yet he had to have his revenge.

"You stupid monkey. Well I suppose I forgive you. But as I was saying. His hair turned yellow and his eyes blue. It was the strangest thing. He didn't have a tail which was strange but I don't care about all that." Freeza walked back to his throne. "But like all you stupid monkeys he told me he wouldn't kill me, if I leave now. Well for that I want the women and that monkey killed."

"Yes Master as you wish. How long do I have to accomplish all this?"

"I will give you a year."

"A year?" Vegeta thought that was rather long. and for killing only two people he didn't understand.

"Yes did I stutter." Freeza said getting mad. "A year, the women you can kill of in a second but the man. You might want to train then fight him. Cause it wont be easy." Vegeta nodded.

"I will get ready to leave for planet earth tonight." Freeza dismissed him.

"Vegeta?!" He turned back around.

"I will not tolerate feller. Cause I believe you know what will happen." Freeza made a blast and shot it at a servant of his. Vegeta nodded and walked out.

*If he is so fucking strong why doesn't he go fight this Kakkarot? Well super saiyan this just isn't right. I AM A PRINCE. My father said I was suppose to be the first super saiyan. Yet my father said he would destroy Freeza and look at me now. I am his little slave. But I will not have that done to me.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hours later Vegeta was getting in a pod that will take him to earth. Freeza gave descriptions of the two people.

"Remember Vegeta on what I said NO FELLER." Vegeta said nothing and made no jester. He hit his controls and the pod was shot towards earth.

Vegeta knew it would take about 4 hours to get to earth so he thought of a plan. I will kill the women. That shouldn't be to hard. But I would like to talk to this Kakkarot, and see how he survived. *A blue haired women? That just doesn't sound right. All my life I have seen Black hair women. and once in my life I saw blonde hair. I do realize humans are different but I don't think blue hair is common.* Vegeta went to sleep until he lands. He knew he needed rest cause on earth he would not have time to sleep.

********************************************************************************************

A alarm went off awaking Vegeta. It said 5 Mins till he could land. He got ready for impacted. 

The pod hit the earths surface with a slam. Vegeta hit his head on the dash and had a big gash on his forehead. When the pod stopped bouncing he got out and look at his surroundings. He was in some sort of forest with trees and wild life all around. 

"Damn they could at least gave me something better to land in." Vegeta shook his head and started to head out of the forest. He grabbed and map Freeza gave him, he looked at it for a min. 

"Okay how the hell am I suppose to use this, this tells me nothing." Vegeta decided to save his strength and walk. He looked around and started thinking. *wow this looks like my planet. Not with all these weird creatures. But it has everything like my old planet.* 

Freeza had remembered that they were in a city when they found this women Bulma. And Vegeta wasn't stupid he knew a city had a lot of people. So he just searched for a lot of ki's. He figured that would help him more then that stupid mad that ugly bastard gave him.

He kept walking till he heard tons of people. *Well this must be the city.* Everyone was staring at him cause he was so muscled it up. It was like no one they ever saw. Vegeta didn't mind the stares he just walked on. 

*******************************************************************************************

A weeks has gone by and Vegeta didn't see one person that looked like that women. He had been sleeping in the pod that he came down in. 

One day as he was walking through the city he could sight of a blue haired women hanging up clothes. He walked over slow. She never turned around.

*why can't this women sense me?* He thought for a min. and remembered humans couldn't sense things like that.

The blue hair women was done outside and walked in the house. Vegeta not caring walked in and stood in what looked like a living room. 

She turned around to see this man. And like anyone scared the shit out of her.

"AHHHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She grabbed her chest like she was having a heart attack.

"My name does not matter. Are you called Bulma?"

"Yeah that's what they call me BUT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Well if you must know. I am a Prince. PRINCE VEGETA." Vegeta threw his nose in the air with pride.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOUR A PRINCE OR NOT WHY DID YOU JUST WALK IN MY HOUSE?"

"Hum you ask to many questions." Vegeta gave a smirk. *Well she is beautiful I have to say that.* Vegeta shook the thought out of his head and made a energy blast in his hand. "I came here to kill you." Bulma jumped back and started running. Vegeta shot a blast and she jumped and missed it.

"If you stay still it will be a quick death."

"NO WAIT I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Vegeta stopped in front of her and grabbed her so she couldn't move. He looked into her blue eyes.

*her eyes are so beautiful, NO SHUT UP VEGETA. Hum she said anything I think I will take up her offer.* 

"So you said ANYTHING right?"

"YES JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Bulma started crying. 

"Well stop crying you weakling. Now tell me where is Kakkarot?"

"Kakkarot I don't know him." Bulma started crying again. Vegeta knew she telling the truth then he remembered that his earth name was Goku.

"OKAY OKAY, how about Goku."

"Why do you need to know, he will just beat your ass anyways. Just like Freeza's !"

"Hum I work for Freeza."

"AHHHHHH SORRY."

"Hum no don't be. Just tell me where is he."

"I'll just call him okay." Vegeta nodded and let her go. She ran to the phone and called him.

YELLOW? Goku's happy voice answered the phone.

Goku I have a little problem. There is this guy here named Vegeta and first he wanted to kill me now he wants to see you. Goku just hung up the phone hearing that he was about to kill his friend Bulma. He was there in two mins. And ran into the house.

"BULMA!" 

"Goku I'm okay, but here in the man."

Vegeta was standing stood there with his arms closed.

"Aw so your Kakkarot."

"Kakkarot, I am known as Goku."

"Oh that's a weaklings name, you are a proud saiyan."

"Call me what you want." Goku thought for a min. "Saiyan, what's a saiyan?" Goku gave a strange look. Never in his life did he hear of the word saiyan.

"Hum you really don't know. Well let me make a long history short." Vegeta sat down and Goku sat across from him in the living room. Bulma still stood up by the door. Incase she needed to run.

"Saiyan's was AND still is a proud race. We all lived on a planet about like this planet you call earth. Everything was pretty peaceful. Well besides the wars we had but still. I was a young boy when my family and my people were destroyed. My father was the King, his name was also Vegeta. One day this man, no this creature came and told my father to step down from the throne." Vegeta stood up and had his fist clenched at his side just thinking of Freeza. "My Father had to much pride to just do that. We fought but he was much to strong for us. He destroyed my father and took me. I guess he wanted to keep me as a pet. He destroyed my planet. The only home I knew, with one finger. I have been his slave ever since." Vegeta had his head down. "BUT I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE." 

Goku looked at him. "I am very sorry about that. But are you sure I'm a saiyan?"

"Did you used to have a tail?"

"Yes but it was cut off when I was young. Why?" Vegeta smirked, his tail came from out of his back. Bulma jumped back.

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!"

"What does that women mean?" Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Oh well when I looked at the full moon I turned into a monkey. Well I didn't even know I did until they told me."

"Yup you are a saiyan. Well how did you survive Freeza."

"I don't know I have been on earth all my life. I lived in the forest until Bulma found me." Vegeta thought for a moment and pulled something from out of his pocket.

"How old are you?"

"Um I think I'm about 22. I don't know what my real birthday is." Vegeta scanned it.

"Aw here we go. Your real name is Kakkarot. Your purpose was to come to earth and destroy it. Hum but from the looks of you. You don't act like a real saiyan. You got soft." Vegeta started laughing. Goku was confused he was still trying to get all this information in about him being a saiyan.

"Is it true your a super saiyan. Because we all thought it was a myth. And I am suppose to be first Super Saiyan because I am prince."

"Well I still don't know what super saiyan means but as I got stronger I noticed when I got to this one point my hair would change to this blonde color and my eyes would turn blue." Vegeta's mouth dropped. But he sill didn't believe him.

"Step out side and show me." Goku shrugged and walked out side, and in seconds he was a super saiyan. Vegeta hit the ground. 

"No it can't be true." Goku powered down.

"So is that what your talking about?" Vegeta didn't say anything so Goku took that as a yes. "So why were you sent here Vegeta?"

"I was sent here for a year to kill you and this women off." Bulma ran behind her house. As if he was going to try and kill her again.

"But that stupid Freeza got cocky and little does he know I am going to train here and kill him when he comes back to get me."

Goku looked in shock but then it left his face. "Hum so this is why all these people come to kill me." Vegeta smirk. He turned to the women.

"So women I will stay here for the rest of the year."

"YOUR GOING TO WHAT?"

"STOP YELLING, I said I will stay here till the day I have to leave to kill Freeza." Goku leaned over. 

"Vegeta I don't know you at all but are you sure you making a wise choice I mean she can be a hand full."

"Don't worry I like that in a women." Goku didn't really understand so he shrugged it off. Bulma was yelling in the back ground.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A hour or so later Goku walked up to Bulma. "Bulma I really need to go. Chi-chi will be pissed if I don't get home. I do believe it's safe to leave you alone with him. Cause you know I'll be here in a flash if he acts up." Bulma just gave a sigh and nodded.

"Kakkarot, who is this Chi-chi?"

"Oh she is my wife."

"You mean your mate." Goku never heard of that term before. But Vegeta figured it was the same thing. "So is she a saiyan to?"

"No she is human. Well she is a strong human though." Goku gave one of his famous grins.

"YOU MARRIED A HUMAN?" Vegeta was in shock. He thought it couldn't be done.

"Um yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Did you mark her?" Vegeta was wondering even though he doesn't know anything about his family and saiyan ways. Maybe he had instincts about what to do.

"Mark, what is that suppose to mean."

"Well when, as you say, marry. Did you bite her on the neck. He grabbed Bulma to the side and pointed to where you was suppose to bite. He had this sudden urge to bite her but he held back his feelings. 

Bulma jerked away and walked away from him.

"Oh is that why I did that. Hum I thought I was just being gross or something."

"No its normal for the male to do that. You mark your mate. Which means she can't ever be with anyone else .Including yourself be with anyone else." Goku smiled actually knowing about his heritage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku gave Bulma a hug and flew off. Bulma gave a sigh.

Bulma jumped when Vegeta spoke. "Why aren't you scared?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well your more surprised, your not SCARED of me why is that?"

"Well......" She walked up to his face. "What is there to be scared of. I'm just nerves you will brake something." Bulma walked off.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO A PRINCE LIKE THAT!" Bulma just started laughing which cause Vegeta to get very pissed off. She turned around.

"Well let me lay down some rules. Since this is my house THEREFORE I am the queen." Bulma smiled. Vegeta just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "So DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING. If you brake something you will have to work it off. Um your room is up stairs and If I catch you looking at me or anything perverted like that. I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF."

"Yeah right." Vegeta said, thinking how can she hurt me.

Bulma looked him right in the eyes. "TRY ME!" She gave him this smirk. It was devilish, and seductive all at the same time.

"Well I'm am going to take a bath and go to bed so help your self to the kitchen. She was half way up the stairs when she remembered something.

"If your like Goku and his eating habits, DON'T EAT ALL MY FOOD GOT IT?" Vegeta just 'hump' and walked around. He watched as she went to her room.

*Damn this is going be a long year.*

********************************************************************************************

Okay I rather liked my story, ::Raven Beauty turns to the crowd asking if they liked.:: Well I need your response so REVIEW ME PLEASE........no flames cause I don't see why you would flame this........come on it was long enough PLEASE be nice PLEASE........... I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

Well tell me if I should continue this story.

Desarae (Raven Beauty)


	2. Don't be a tease

The next morning Bulma wakes up to the fire alarm going off. She could tell it was coming from down stairs. 

When she saw what it was she almost had a relief but she still got pissed off.

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Bulma watched as Vegeta was cooking. Okay attempting to cook.

"Well women I been trying to cook but I don't know how." Smoke was all in the kitchen. Bulma ran in a opened a window. She cleaned most of the stuff up.

"Hum didn't you ever cook for yourself?"

"No my meals are always prepared for me." 

"Hum well since I'm up and I'm hungry to I'll just fix you something."

Vegeta crossed his arms and went and sat down in the living room.

"What no thank you?" Bulma said in the kitchen still trying to clear the smoke.

Vegeta turned back around in his chair.

Bulma started talking from under her breath. "Well fine I let your punk prince ass stay here, you almost burned down my house. And I don't even get a thank you. Well fine whatever."

"I'M NOT A PUNK."  
"oh shit you heard that?"

"All saiyans have great hearing." Bulma just turned around and made the breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma and Vegeta ate breakfast in silence. Bulma thought she could start and conversation.

"So what planet are you from now." Vegeta didn't answer. "You know I did cook you breakfast and I'm letting you stay here for a year you could at least answer my questions." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Well if you must know I don't live on a planet now I have been living on a ship for 14 years."

"Oh, hum if you don't mind me asking when was your planet destroyed. How old were you?"

"WOMEN YOU KNOW YOU ASK TO MANY QUESTIONS?" Bulma jumped back. But then she got up right to his face.

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR YOU WILL HAVE TO COOK YOUR OWN FOOD!" Vegeta gave a evil smirk and sat back down.

"I was 10."

"Oh, so you 24." Bulma said with a smile.

"Very smart. Are you some kind of genius?" Vegeta crossed his arms and did a trade mark smirk. Bulma didn't get pissed off she smile back.

"Well I know you was TRYING to be a smart ass, but yes I am a genius." Vegeta's face lit up.

"What? Okay I don't know you very well but why are you acting like that?" Vegeta got up and grabbed her by the shoulders, but in a gentle way.

"OKAY Genius. Invent something that will make me stronger."

"Um sorry I don't have like a shot or pill that will instantly make you stronger." Vegeta made this sad look. You could almost tell all his hopes and dreams were destroyed, all he has wanted was the death of Freeza. Vegeta sat back down and tried to hide his emotions for being sad.

"Well wait let me think for a min." Bulma thought and ran off from the table. Vegeta lifted a eyebrow wondering what this women was up to. 

About five min. later she came running back with a little thing that looked like a pill.

"Here!" Bulma was out of breath. "Sorry it took so long. I just forgot where I put it." Vegeta looked at it for a min and thought it was a pill and he stuck it in his mouth.

"AAAHH DON'T DO THAT!" Bulma got it out of his mouth. "Hum I guess where your from you never heard of dinocaps. Well what you will do it take it outside and push this little button. Sit it down and then this little room appears." Vegeta shrugged and took it outside, He did what she said and this little room appeared. 

"Go ahead Vegeta go in it." Vegeta went in and saw it was a round room and bunch of controls in the middle.

"What is it women?" Vegeta said sternly.

"STOP CALLING ME WOMEN MY NAME IS BULMA!"

"Well what ever Wo-Bulma."

"Okay better, I don't know how much gravity you saiyans can take but what this room does it make it were you turn the gravity up to 50 or 100 times more then it really is." Vegeta face lit up.

"Can I shoot beams and blast and everything?"

"Oh yeah, I build it for Goku but he seemed to get stronger on his own." Bulma looked around in the room. "I don't know how the boy does it." Vegeta was ignoring what she was saying and went up and pushed 100 times. He was about to push start when Bulma started screaming.

"HEY NO WAIT!" She ran up and slapped him on the and. "I'm human okay I can't stand all that gravity it would crush me." Vegeta then smirked.

"Well get out I want to start my training." Bulma stuck out her tongue and left the room. *Hum that women is going to give me a hard time. All well I'm going to like it.* Vegeta gave a smirk and started doing push ups.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the house the phone ran.

Yeah, Bulma here.

Hey this is Chi-chi

OH hey what's up.

Oh nothing here, Goku is out training or whatever I'm just glad I got the house to myself.

HAHA don't you mean Kakkarot?

Oh yeah I heard about that. I was seeing if you was still alive, and how is the PRINCE VEGETA?

Well the royalty is in a gravity room training.

Hum, these guys are all ways training. I just don't understand. Chi-chi said with a sigh.

Yeah me too, but hey I need to go do some house things and work on some stuff in the lab. Hum this stupid company is going to give me so much money to make a miracle cure.

Oh really what is it this time?

Oh to have perfect skin.

WOW has anything worked?  
Hell no, it will give you great skin then it will turn you orange. Hum I got along ways to go. Bulma and Chi-chi said that good byes and she went down in the lab. 

About 6 hours later she heard a big explosion. It shook her whole house.

"What the hell?!?!" She ran out side and saw the gravity room all destroyed. "Oh god!" Bulma covered her mouth and ran up trying to look for Vegeta. She then lifted up a piece of metal and saw his limp body laying there.

She looked at him for closely, and tried to raise his head up.

"VEGETA! Wake up." Vegeta opened one of his eyes.

"I'm okay, let me go I can train some more." Vegeta struggled to get out of her arms and fell limply and went to sleep.

"Hum well he's knocked out." She tried everything to pick him up but he was to heavy.

Bulma ran and got her phone.

Hey chi I need Goku's help right now.

What for?

Our royalty has kind of blew the gravity room up and isn't moving.

well shit hold on.

Mins later Goku arrived.

"Um what the hell was Vegeta doing to cause this?" Goku went and picked him up.

"Well I gave him that gravity room and I guess he couldn't stand 100 times gravity so it blew up or something." Goku just shook is head and laid him by the bed. 

Bulma told Goku it was okay now and he could go home. Goku left and Bulma watched Vegeta closely and bandaged him up.

All through the night Bulma laid there by his side thinking about what she had heard from him. *God that is so sad, his planet was destroyed. Now he is a slave pretty much. God it would be awful to see all your race of people just die.* Vegeta started saying stuff in his sleep but it made no sense to her. She grabbed a wash clothes and wiped his forehead. *well this is my first time seeing royalty, he is cute you know.* Bulma smiled and sat in as chair next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was having the worst dream. He was dreaming of the day his planet was destroyed. Everything was fine. He was beside his father at the throne, when Freeza came up to him and told him to step down. King Vegeta refused. Freeza said that he will live to regret it. It looked as if he left but he just started blowing up the planet. When Freeza went back to King Vegeta and said he had one more chance he refused. He told them to save his son. I did not want to live but he told me before I left. (Son I am proud of you, I want you to have revenge I want you to become strong and kill him.) Then Freeza grabbed me. I tried to cry but he slapped me sending me across the room Then at that moment taught me to hide all emotions. Emotions will only make you weak and will only hurt you in the long run.*

Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat, he looked to his right and saw Bulma sleeping in a chair beside him. 

"What is she doing here?" He remember he pushed his limits and but the gravity room to 300 he could stand it but he shot to many blast that the room exploded.

*Why does she bother and help me live? I tried to kill her when I got here.* Vegeta tried to get up but he had a broken rib. Bulma heard him yelp and she woke up.

"Vegeta no lay down. Your not recovered yet. You have a broken rib and pretty much your whole body is a bruise."

"Why are you here?"

"Cause I need to take care of you." Bulma pushed him back down and wiped his face with a cold rag.

"Need?" Vegeta said, still with that cold look on his face.

"Well I want to." Bulma smiled and gave him some medicine. Vegeta refused.

"Us saiyans don't take medicine."

"Ha whatever Goku sure as hell takes them. Come on it will help you sleep." Vegeta has been ordered around but only by Freeza he never listened to anyone else but this women. She had a smile that you would do anything just to see her smile again. 

Bulma brushed her hand on his cheek and saw his tail come from under the covers.

"You know Vegeta you really need to get that cut off, I don't feel like seeing one of those monkey things again." Bulma gave a half smirk, she was remembering the time Goku almost killed her when he changed into one.

Vegeta just looked at her, but Bulma searched his eyes and saw all the pain. She could almost see his whole life in that one moment. 

"Well I need to go to bed and get some sleep you rest up now. And if I see you up I'll brake another rib." Bulma winked and walked off.

*AAHH I want to kiss him HE'S SO CUTE AAAHHH.* Bulma felt a blush come over her face.

Vegeta was laying in bed waiting for the pills to kick in. *Hum that women was showing her loving side, well lets just see how pissed off she can get. HAHA I need a women that will give me a challenge.* He laid his head on the pillow and looked up. *maybe having a human as a mate wont be so bad, AH who am I kidding. I am not going to mate nope that will make me weak.* Vegeta slapped his face to snap him self out of it. *Well I can still piss her off, I like to see a women mad.* Vegeta did one of his evil grins and fell asleep.

**************************************************************************************

Bulma woke up, her eyes were a little blurry and it looked like it was still dark. She opened them wider to see Vegeta hovering over her.

"AAAHHH" Bulma screamed and feel out of bed. She stood up and saw that she was wearing REALLY short shorts and had a little tank top that was almost see through. She grabbed her robe and put it on. Vegeta gave a smirk.

"Nice body, for a human."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!" She forgot about the last remark he made and just started screaming at him.

"I want food." Vegeta sat on the bed.

"God well shit." Bulma was still freaked out by him being there. "VEGETA DAMN IT don't ever do that, how long was you there?"

"oh 15 mins, your pretty when you sleep." Bulma was still pissed but she started blushing a little bit. "But you snore."

"YOU SMART ASS." Bulma threw a pillow at him and started screaming at him to get out of her room. 

"Nope not until you get out of here and fix me my food." Bulma looked at him and saw he wasn't wearing his shirt or bandages so you could see every muscle he had, and put on some spandex pants. Were you could tell he wasn't wearing underwear. She started blushing bright red and put her head to the floor.

"What you blushing for?" Vegeta just couldn't help his self he wear the pants just to see what she would do.

"I'm not blushing its just....um......well......." She ran down stairs and started to get the food ready.

*That Vegeta what a tease he shouldn't do that to a girl.*

Vegeta flew down stairs he was to swore to walk.

"How old are you?" It took her by surprise. 

"What?"

"How old are you women, you asked me so I ask you."

"Well I'm 19."

"Aw your still a child."

"Excuse me!" Bulma slammed down the pan, all her life she hated when people told her YOUR STILL JUST A CHILD.

"Oh don't worry women I'll fix that." Vegeta gave a evil smirk and took his tail up to her chin. It caught Bulma by surprise. Vegeta got really up close to her face there lips were almost touching. Bulma was just melting right there. Then Vegeta really softly said. "Now won't I?" He then went up stairs and started to take a shower. 

Bulma sat on the floor just in amazement.

*NOW WHAT THE HELL DID HE MEAN BY THAT?* Bulma yelled in her mind. She then started cussing him out. *Bastard he shouldn't tease me like that, well if he wants to play games I guess I can play a little of my own.*

**************************************************************************************

Okay if anyone is confused listen up Vegeta doesn't like her, he just thinks she good looking but he don't want to grow emotions for her.......Bulma is about the same way she knows he's only going to be there for a year so she just likes him cause she thinks he's hot............so if you was confused about that then I fixed that problem

Well there you go I hope you liked the chapter, I know it was way shorter compared to the first one but I figured this would be a good place to stop.

Um well review, thankx.


	3. Forever Yours

Little upset I think this is my best story and I only got three reviews :*-( all well I like writing it. Well at least there not flames.....thank you

ChibiMirai~I'm glad you like it so much

moonsaiyanprincess~yup well as you said he knows about the gravity room.......um in my story lets just pretend there is no hyperbolic time chamber. And don't worry you will see sparks fly.

Okay I'm going to have like a really SEXY scene BUT its not going to be a lemon (sorry me no make lemon's ) but it is going to be pretty hot so NO CHILDREN.

**************************************************************************************  
For a week Bulma acted pretty normal. That was her whole plan she figured if she acted normal then change, Vegeta would notice here. One morning Vegeta woke up to the smell of breakfast. He thought to himself *well finally this women realized my importance* He walked down stairs and started drooling, not at the food, but at Bulma. She had done put her makeup on and he hair was done. She had them in little perfect curls. She was wearing a midriff shirt and some shorts that almost showed everything.  
"Well good morning. I thought since you have been training so much I would make you a big breakfast."  
Bulma that week made a new gravity room for him. Bulma grabbed the plate of food and went to but it on the table where Vegeta was sitting. She bent forward slightly so he could see her cleavage. Bulma saw Vegeta squirming and smirked.  
*he's working right into me little game.* All Vegeta could think about was her body   
*Bulma this is wrong. You shouldn't do this to a man.*  
Vegeta tried to finish his breakfast but she was always getting up and down bending over. He couldn't figure out why she was doing this. Vegeta had to get out of there so he ran out to the Gravity room. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at what she was doing to him.  
*Oh god this is so much fun*  
Vegeta was trying to work out his thought but even training didn't seem to work.  
Vegeta kept thinking about Kakkarot and how he has mated with a human. He was angry at himself. His life, his purpose was to not mate, and definitely not mate with a some weak human. It was unheard of. His purpose was to become the strongest in the universe but it seemed that this Kakkarot had surpassed him. Vegeta had set it on 350 and could barely stand up. But after a few hours he could manage.  
**************************************************************************************  
Bulma was in the house bored so she figured she could take Vegeta something to drink.  
She got the drinks and walked to the room. She looked through the little window in the door and saw he was training at 350 She was shocked that anyone could live in that kind of gravity.  
She watched how he flew around the room. She blushed because again he was just wearing his spandex. She couldn't help but drool at his body. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a body like his before. She had seen Goku's and thought nothing of it. But she was to much of Goku's friend to think of him like that.  
Bulma was surprised he didn't sense her, she learned about all that Ki stuff from Goku. She laughed in her head (I always knew Goku wasn't from this planet) Bulma knocked. Vegeta caught site of the blue hair through the window.  
Bulma had a big smile on her face "What do you want Women?" Bulma yet again remember what he was wearing and blushed. She looked down and handed the water to him.  
"I figured you was thirsty so here." Vegeta grabbed it and drank it all. Vegeta was about to shut the door he turned around and gave a smirk.  
"Thanks" Bulma smiled she never heard Vegeta say thank you about anything. He then started to speak again. "But you shouldn't wear stuff like that unless your going to actually going do something." Vegeta smiled and shut the door. Bulma stopped off *OH I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING.* Bulma thought to herself.  
************************************************************************************  
Bulma cooked Vegeta's dinner and left it on the table. Vegeta hadn't seen Bulma since she gave him those drinks.  
*Aw she is probably mad at me or something. Well at least she cooked for me.* Vegeta still didn't see her so he figured she done gone to bed. He didn't feel like seeing if she was in the room. It would only lead to a lot of yelling. Vegeta went ahead took his shower and went to bed.  
**************************************************************************************  
Vegeta was asleep. He heard a door opening but he was to tired to look. Suddenly he felt two hands on his legs moving up. He quickly made a ki blast a put it to the persons face. It was Bulma, but she wasn't scared she knew he wasn't going to shoot. Vegeta didn't say anything he just smirked. He saw that she was wearing was some silky pink underwear and a pink tank top that showed her cleavage.  
Vegeta had a urge to rip everything she had on off. But he let her do what she wanted. She moved up touching his hips up to his chest and feeling every scar he had. She moved her hands to his back and started to softly brush his tail. She knew it was sensitive. Well hearing what Goku said about it. She saw him closing his eyes and his heart started to beat faster. She smirk and moved her head to his and just brushed he lips to his neck. She felt his face, she would get right next to his lips but she would never actually kiss him.  
She wanted to bust out laughing. She couldn't help but think this man, a prince and has weaken to a human by the touch of her hand. Vegeta moved his hands to touch her but she jumped off of him.   
She went to the door like she was about to leave.  
"HEY WHERE YOU GOING?" Vegeta said he was pretty pissed off now.  
"I'm going to bed I just thought I would say goodnight."  
Vegeta just looked at her like saying 'don't leave me like this.' Bulma put on a very evil smirk and said "I played your games, now you play mine." Vegeta gave the evil smirk back and then he did some sort of smile.  
"Well can I at least get a goodnight like that EVERY night?" Bulma just smiled and shook her head.  
"Well can I give you a good night now?" She just started laughing and shut the door. Vegeta hit his head on the pillow thinking. *that's cold, that's really cold Bulma.*  
**************************************************************************************  
Bulma saw Vegeta walking down the stairs.  
"Have a good night sleep?" Vegeta gave a evil look and sat down at the table. There was a quite moment and then Vegeta broke it.  
"So could I get a good night in the day?" Bulma smiled and set the food down in front of him.  
"Well damn could I at least get a good night before I train?"  
"Vegeta eat!" Vegeta ate a few bites "You know your killing me wearing all that stuff." Bulma was wearing tight pedal pushers and tight yellow t-shirt.  
"Yeah well you kill me with those spandex so now were even."   
"AW SO YOU LIKE?" Vegeta said.  
Bulma got up from the table and brushed her breast on his arm.  
"You need to stop being a tease." Vegeta said getting mad.  
"Oh I'm not a tease, I just gave you a taste of what you can't have." Bulma walked in her lab and shut the door.  
*Oh Bulma I will have you one way or another.*

*************************************************************************************

Two weeks has past and Bulma would have her little game. By wearing tight clothes getting close to him but he wasn't aloud to touch. Vegeta would talk all sexy making Bulma want him but she resisted.

Vegeta didn't really got her back for that GOODNIGHT she need more then two weeks ago. But he knew tonight was the night.

Bulma saw Vegeta go to bed so she thought it would be a good time for her go to.

Vegeta laid there and kept looking at the clock and it read 2:35 he knew she was good and asleep so he flew, not walked. He opened the door just enough so he could get in the room. He hovered over her bed and smile. 

It was hot that night so she knocked all her covers off showing her whole body. Tonight she didn't wear something so sexy she had some old shorts and a long t-shirt.

*damn the night I come in she is wearing this old crap, well lets just see if we can get these things off.* Vegeta hovered down a little farther. He saw that she was in a deep sleep he slightly moved his hand under her shirt. She moved to the side feeling that.

*DAMN IT!* Vegeta screamed in his mind. He gentle rested his body on the side of the bed trying to push her on her back again. She finally moved on her own. He hovered back over her and started to take of her shorts. 

*Hum I wonder if this is considered rape, well she never said no.* Vegeta gave a evil grin and started again. he knew the shirt was going to be more of a challenge. He got closer and Bulma smiled and grabbed him by the neck pulling him down. Bulma started to talk in her sleep.

"Here's my teddy bear." Vegeta was pissed off now, he couldn't get away with out waking her up.

*DAMN IT LET ME GO, LET ME GO.* She loosed up and he squirmed out. He kept looking at her lips and didn't care if she woke up he kissed her waking her up. 

She didn't scream but she was pissed off.

"Um what a pervert what you think you couldn't have me while I'm awake."

"Well you did say that." Bulma smiled and started to kiss him again. Vegeta didn't resist and started to kiss back. He lifted his head.

"Now if you want to stop and not go any farther, tell me now cause when I start kissing you again I won't stop." 

"It's okay Vegeta." They started to kiss again.

"Is this your first time women?" Bulma just started to laugh. Vegeta just looked at her and she stopped laughing. 

(AN: now if you like lemons or whatever just sit here for a while and think of a lemon ::humming the jeopardy tone:: OKAY times up.)

Bulma was done asleep and had her head rested on his chest. Vegeta would just look at her. *I could go to sleep with this women for the rest of my life. But I can't do that I have to hide my emotions. I have to have my revenge a women will just get in my way.*

*************************************************************************************

The next morning Bulma woke up alone. She smiled and looked around the house. Vegeta was in the gravity room, she figured he done ate breakfast. 

For the next 3 days Bulma hadn't seen him one time, she saw him pass by saw him train but never talked to him since that night. 

One night she stayed up waiting for him to come from the gravity room. He walked in and she ran up to him.

"Vegeta I was so worried I thought something was wrong with you. I haven't seen you in days." Vegeta shoved her to the side. 

"Out of my way women." Bulma wanted to start crying but she wanted to be strong in front of him.

"NO WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME." Vegeta turned around but didn't say nothing. Bulma eyes started watering.

"Vegeta I thought we shared something."

Vegeta started laughing. A laugh that sent chills down Bulma's back.

"Women you really think that." Bulma nodded. "Well your WRONG I could care less about you. We had SEX that is it we didn't share anything. You think that I would fall in love with you, a human. A weak one at that. I used you GOT IT." Bulma was so upset it seemed like she couldn't even cry.

Vegeta walked off laughing.

*THAT FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE HE USE ME.* Bulma tried her hardest to be strongest to not cry in front of him. She heard Vegeta bath and go to bed. She went ahead and went.

From Vegeta's bed room he heard her crying. *Why did I say those things to her. Well Of course I know I can't fall for her. And if she hates then she will be mean and she will stay away from me.* Vegeta put his head down. 

2 hours later he heard that she stopped crying. He hovered into her bed room. He pillow was wet from all her tears. 

*I can't believe this women cried all these tears me for. No one has done that.* He wiped some hairs out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at her face and saw another tear fall. *Bulma I'm doing this for your own good.* He bent and whispered in her ear very softly.

"Don't cry over me, I'm not worth all that pain." He hovered out of the room.

************************************************************************************

A month had gone by and Bulma had gone through a depression. Vegeta knew it but he still acted cold to her. He had great feeling for her, more so every day, but he could never so them. He was dying inside.

He wakes up and sees she isn't in the house. He eats breakfast and goes to the gravity room to find a note at the control panel. It read.

__

*Dear Vegeta.

I knew I couldn't just kick you out of the house. And I have been having problems with myself. I have gone to like with Goku and chi-chi. I left some money in the living room. Please stay out of my lab and if the gravity room brakes then just call the number I left by the phone. Vegeta I love you, I don't know how you will take this but I have to tell you. I care for more then anything before. Its not because we had sex and I think your hot. But I truly do care for you. I just can't take it anymore. 

Love

Bulma.*

Vegeta read the note twice just to make sure he read right. *God what have I done. What am I thinking I should be happy she will be out of the way I can train. And she won't be bothering me.*

Vegeta went through a depression of his own, but again he ignored his emotions and kept training.

Weeks had gone by and Vegeta was training he broke down one day and knew he needed Bulma back. He went and called Goku's house.

Goku here

Um Kakkarot, I'm looking for Bulma.

Um sure Vegeta hold on. Vegeta could hear Goku calling for her. "Bulma phone."

"Who is it?"

"Vegeta."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO HIM."

Goku please get her on the phone. "Bulma please he really needs to talk to you." Bulma gave in and took the phone.

Yeah what do you want?

You.

Excuse me? Bulma wanted to make sure she heard right.

You asked me what I wanted and I answered I WANT YOU. I want you here with me I want you next to me when I sleep. I NEED YOU. Bulma started crying.

They talked it out on the phone. She packed her stuff Thanked Goku and Chi-chi for letting her stay.

"Now Bulma you know your welcomed here anytime." chi-chi told Bulma with a concerned look.

"Don't worry chi-chi I will be fine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She opened the front door. Vegeta had his arms cross leaning against the wall. He walked up to her and grabbed her bags and threw them on the ground. He picked her up and took her to the bed room. He laid her on the bed and started to kiss her. 

He went down on her neck and started thinking. *if I do this I can't go back* He smiled and big her. Bulma yelped and started crying. Vegeta felt bad for hurting her. Well he never felt bad about hurting anyone.

"Bulma your mine for ever." Vegeta said licking at the wound. 

"And your mine."

**************************************************************************************

Well I hope you liked it..............okay every I'm sorry but my next chapter will end this story............There really isn't much you can write anymore.......but believe me there is going to have a lot of things happening.........Goku and Vegeta are going to fight Freeza...........something is going to happen to Vegeta........and something is going to happen to Bulma so ACTION will happen.

Desarae


	4. The Last Of The Saiyan Prince

Guys I am so sorry, I just kinda had a writers block and IM SORRY. So I just thought of what to write and here you go I hope you like it.........and don't forget REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW........LOL

**************************************************************************************

Bulma was in her lab messing with a machine she was trying to fix. But her mind would wonder else where.

"I can't believe Vegeta has been here a whole year. Well in a week it will be a whole year." Bulma stopped working and was just day dreaming. 

BOOM.

Bulma felt the house shake but she doesn't get surprised anymore. Since she has lived with Vegeta this long she is used to noises like that.

She got up like nothing happened and walked out side to see Vegeta in the air looking down at a bunch of metal.

Bulma looked at him and crossed her arms. Looked back down at the metal and then back up to him.

"Well women I broke it. AGAIN. So I'll leave you to your work." Vegeta landed on the ground and walked over by the house and sat down.

Vegeta was the same as he always was. Through the year he didn't show his emotions. They screamed and yelled at each other. Vegeta actually rather liked her yelling, it gave him a good laugh. But for Bulma she was just always pissed. Goku and Chi-Chi would always comment on how they didn't act like mates. But Vegeta and Bulma didn't care, as long as they were there in the same room, fighting or not, that was good enough for them.

Vegeta kept staring at Bulma. She was using this little robot to get rid of the metal so she could put another gravity room down and program it. Through the year she made tons of these capsules cause of reasons we all know about.

"WOMEN!" Before Vegeta could finish the sentence Bulma would turn around and scream.

"FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME ITS BULMA B-U-L-M-A BUUUUULMA! REPEAT AFTER ME BULMA!" Bulma turned back around to finish what she was doing. Vegeta held his grin until she was done looking and then started to talk again.

"Well whatever. I want to know when will you be done your taking to long." Bulma turned around. You would think she was about to have a nerves brake down.

"I AM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN, and if your so DAMN SMART get your SMART PRINCE ASS OVER HERE AND DO IT!" Bulma had her fist to the side and then thought of a great idea.

"What women what are you thinking?" Vegeta always knew when she got that look she had a good plan.

"Well since you WAS training why don't you go out in the county and train with Goku or Kakkarot or whatever you call him." Vegeta thought for a moment and didn't think it was idea. He hadn't trained with him for a while now and Goku usually won. Even though Vegeta never admitted it he always says he went easy on him. So he figured he would test his strength.

"Well women your smarter then I thought." Vegeta stood up and walked over to her.

"WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WAS A IDIOT OR SOMETHING...." Bulma kept yelling. Vegeta smirk and gave her a kiss and flew off.

*I hate when he does that. I really do* Bulma shook the thought out of her head. She knew she had a lot of work to on this gravity room.

************************************************************************************

Goku was outside training when he felt Vegeta's ki.

"Well hello Vegi." Vegeta got bright red and started screaming.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ITS VEGETA DAMN IT!" *hum this is what Bulma must feel like when I call her women.* Vegeta thought to him self but still kept yelling at Goku.

"Jeez sorry VEGETA. Um so what do you want?"

"Well Kakkarot I want to train." Goku grinned he loved sparring and he hadn't done it in a while either.

"Okay sure." Goku said jumping up and down.

*God what a child* Vegeta thought to him self. 

Vegeta got in the fighting stance and began. Vegeta threw a punch at Goku moved fast but not fast enough it grazed the side of his face making a small cut appear.

"Well well Vegeta we've gotten stronger." Goku said trying to throw his own punches. 

After a while Vegeta was getting hit more and more. Goku knew it wasn't because it was stronger but that Vegeta wasn't paying attention.

Goku stopped.

"Vegeta what's wrong?" 

"NOTHING'S WRONG, NOW LETS FIGHT!" Vegeta said trying to get is breath. Goku hovered towards him.

"Well I only know you for about a year, so I don't know you very well. But I do know something is wrong with you."

Vegeta looked at him, he didn't know if he should say anything or just tell Kakkarot to shut up. But he figured he could trust him. He found that odd within himself he has never trusted anyone in his life not really even Bulma but Kakkarot was different. Maybe cause he was a saiyan like himself.

"Kakkarot you know how I said I was going to kill Freeza?" Goku nodded. "Well you must have forgotten but I said in a year he will come back for me and see if I killed the both of you."

"Well what's the problem?" Goku didn't see anything wrong. Vegeta would kill him and then everything will get back to normal like it has.

Vegeta started to get mad, well upset within himself but he couldn't show that in front of Kakkarot.

"Even when I do kill Freeza I will have to leave and train so I can become super saiyan."

"Vegeta why, your strong and if you can kill Freeza then you can have a normal life."

"I HAVE NEVER HAD A NORMAL LIFE, I NEVER WILL." Goku backed off. "I have to be super saiyan my father wanted that for me and I will make my fathers dream for me come true, SO NOT YOU ARE THAT WOMEN WILL STOP ME FROM DOING THAT." Goku knew he couldn't convince him other wise. Goku completely understood.

"Vegeta I know I don't need to get in your business like this but what about Bulma if you leave. Your mate, wont you become weak with out her. Cause I know when I was gone to train I could barely fight." Goku reminded Vegeta of the emotional pain, possible physical pan he would go through with out her. 

"I know all this, but what doesn't kill me will make me stronger. BUT as I said no one can stop me got that." Goku didn't say a word. 

Goku thought for a min. he knew that in a week Freeza would be here in a week and that after that they would never see each other again.

"Vegeta I think you need to go home with Bulma." Vegeta understood what Goku was saying and started to fly off. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled back at him. Vegeta didn't even turn around.

"If you help in a week please give me a call." 

"I won't need your help." Vegeta said, and flew off.

*Hum I wonder if all the other saiyans were like that?* Goku thought to himself.

*************************************************************************************

Vegeta was over the house when he saw Bulma still fixing the gravity room. He felt bad about pushing her to always fix it. He wonder why she wouldn't just say NO and not do it. He hovered down behind her.

"Bulma you can fix that tomorrow."

Bulma quickly turned around.

"Oh god you scared me. Um wait till tomorrow?" Bulma felt the top of his head. "Well no fever."

"WOMEN I'M NOT SICK!" Bulma looked up in his eyes. *Why is she doing this to me, damn why does she looked at me like that with her eyes. She knows that weakens me so much.*

"um women maybe I don't need to train tonight." Vegeta said trying to get the words out.

Bulma got this huge smile.

"WE CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT?" Vegeta started to sweat cause god knows what this women wants to do. Vegeta nodded. 

Bulma started to jump up and down.

*okay why do this people jump up and down all the time?* Vegeta thought to himself, while watching his mate jump around with glee.

"LETS CUDDLE!" Vegeta eyes got huge.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!"

Bulma started to get teary eyed.

"OKAY WHATEVER!" after Vegeta said that it seemed like the tears just went away with out her wiping them off.

*I would like to know how these women do that.* Vegeta just shook his head. Next thing he knew Bulma grabbed his arms and too him in the living room.

Bulma put in her favorite tape and told Vegeta to sit on the couch. Vegeta yelled and wouldn't moved. But Bulma cried and pushed him over there. 

Finally he laid down and she laid next to him. Vegeta hated this the only time they were this close is when they were having sex.

After a min. when Bulma stopped moving. She was laying there.

*Well maybe this isn't SO bad. I'm not dead. hum well I don't have to ACT like I like it.* Vegeta gave a grin and laid there with Bulma.

************************************************************************************

There last week together was gone. After that night they 'cuddled' Vegeta trained all day and night. Sometimes not even stopping to eat. Bulma was getting worried and would call Goku and Chi-chi every once and a while. Goku would always say he is fine and chi-chi knew from experience. But with Goku he would ALWAYS stop to eat.

Bulma walked to the window of the gravity room and looked in to see Vegeta. He was training very hard and every once and a while would fall down and look like he couldn't even move.

There was nothing Bulma could really do she couldn't open the door unless he shut the gravity off. Bulma would swing her hand by the window hoping to get his attention. When she would finally get him to look he would just give a look that seemed to say 'get the hell away from me' and he would kept training. Bulma gave up and walked back in the house.

5 hours later Bulma heard a door slam. She was sitting in the living room reading a paper. Vegeta looked at her and just stared.

She was getting this nerves feeling, she hated it when people would just stare at her and not say anything.

"Vegeta what?" Bulma just kept repeating but Vegeta wouldn't say anything.

*I'm going to actually miss this women* Vegeta stopped looking and went up stairs to take a shower.

Bulma knew something was wrong but she couldn't figure it out from his cold expressions.

**************************************************************************************

"Sir where close to earth know, do you want me to try and track Vegeta down now?" one of Freeza's many servants asked.

Freeza was sitting at his throne there was one girl by his side handing him food while the other was handing his drinks.

"Yes start tracking now."

The servant pressed some buttons and started to get a worried look on his face.

"Sir something odd is appearing, there are two very strong powers on earth."

Freeza stood up spilling a drink he had on his lap. "WHAT?!? VEGETA SHOULD BE THE STRONGEST ON THAT STUPID PLANET!" Everyone around his was getting nerves, they knew when he got mad like this people are going to die.

Freeza seemed to calm down and sat back in his set. He called some women over to clean up the mess.

"Well are they together?"

"Yes sir there very close together." The servant said in a nerves voice.

"Land where you think is closet to them then." 

************************************************************************************

Goku was eating dinner with Chi-chi when he stopped eating.

"Honey what's wrong." Chi-chi said getting up to get something more to drink.

"Um nothing, its nothing." Goku became very nerves he sensed and evil VERY EVIL ki.

"Chi-chi I will be gone for a while something has come up." Chi-Chi knew he was going to be fighting. Every time he got like that something bad was about to happen. 

Goku went over and kissed her.

"Chi-chi I love you." 

"I love you to." Goku was about to fly out. "Goku please come back to me." Goku smiled and flew off.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

At the same time Vegeta was sleeping. Resting from all the training he did. He jumped out of bed and flew down stairs and out the door.

Bulma was just reading a book and saw him shot by. She didn't think anything about it she just figured he wanted to train again.

Vegeta knew it was Freeza and was getting ready for what was about to happen.

Vegeta let a sigh out and went back in the house. Bulma didn't ask any questions she thought she might get yelled at. Vegeta walked over to her and hugged her. Bulma didn't know what to do Vegeta never hugged her unless she forced him to. Bulma didn't hold back and hugged him to. 

Bulma wanted to ask him 'why?' but she looked in his eyes and that just gave her a lost for words.

There was a noise on the outside.

"Bulma please stay here." Bulma agreed and sat down. Vegeta walked outside and saw Freeza and two men.

"Master Freeza nice to see you again." Vegeta bowed down, even though he wanted to kill himself for doing that he did it anyways.

"Yes Vegeta. Have you killed the two."

Vegeta grinned.

"No sir I didn't." Vegeta was ready for him to get mad but Freeza didn't.

"Well fine I expected this from a stupid saiyan monkey as yourself. I guess I have to do the job myself."

"I'm sure Kakkarot could kill you in a second, and as for the women you are not going to get near her."

Freeza started to laugh. "Aw you have grown a crush on a weak human, well I guess it suits you." Freeza began to laugh again and said something to the two men. They went after Vegeta. 

Vegeta quickly powered up and destroyed the two men in seconds.

"Aw so you have been training, well that's good." Freeza knew what Vegeta wanted. Freeza knew he would want to kill him some day. 

He powered up and went after Vegeta. 

Vegeta kicked and punch Freeza all over. It looked as if though Vegeta was winning. Freeza got off the ground and smirked. Vegeta had no idea why he was smiling.

"Fool you really think your stronger then me YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL YOUR MASTER!" Freeza powered up some more. Freeza shot towards him but went right past him and went in the house. Vegeta turned and watched. Freeza had gotten Bulma and came back out side.

"Well Vegeta I'm going to kill you one way or another BUT I thought I would let you die inside and kill your mate." Bulma was screaming but it was no use. 

Vegeta knew he couldn't attack or Freeza would kill her. He got on his knees he had no idea what to do. Vegeta started to get this power inside himself. He never felt it before. He started to get anger and he just started to scream. He got off his knees and looked in Freeza's eyes.

"NEVER FUCK WITH A SAIYAN'S MATE!" Vegeta hair was changing colors from blonde to black blonde to black. Vegeta did a finally power up and he became super saiyan.

Vegeta shot towards him and grabbed Bulma before Freeza could realize it.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Well when you became super saiyan you are must faster." Vegeta felt another Ki it was Goku flying towards them.

*what is that clown doing here?* Goku thought to himself.

"AH VEGETA YOUR A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta nodded and handed Bulma to Goku.

"Watch her!" Goku smiled and took her in the air so they could be far away yet can still see.

"Damn you Vegeta, you was my best servant now I have to kill you."

"No I WILL KILL YOU!" Vegeta started punching as did Freeza they went at this forever. Bulma was just crying trying to get away from Bulma. Not even realizing she would fall and die if he let go. 

"VEGETA NO DON'T" Bulma just screamed Goku tired to calm her down. But calming Bulma down is like trying to teach a cat a trick.

Vegeta powered up as much as he could. 

"Is that all you got?" Freeza said laughing.

"What I'm stronger then you." Vegeta said thinking he was bluffing.

"Oh that's were your wrong. Do you really think your the only one that was training. See I have a gravity room of my own."

"WHAT NO YOU DON'T WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT IT!"

"Very few people knew about it, I was the only one that used it." Freeza started to power up. After he was done he was much stronger then Vegeta.

Freeza went after him and started to punch and kick him. Freeza was to fast and Vegeta was just getting killed. Goku couldn't believe it. Freeza was even stronger then him.

Freeza was standing the almost dead saiyan prince chest. "Yes after I kill you I will kill your little bitch of a mate too." Vegeta wasn't afraid to die. But he wasn't going to allow Bulma to die to. Vegeta started to make a attack. Freeza just laughed.

Goku started screaming.

"VEGETA NO THERE'S ANOTHER WAY DON'T DO IT!" Goku knew what was going to happen. Bulma was wanting to know but Goku wouldn't answer. Vegeta kept on making this attack bigger and bigger. 

Goku grabbed Bulma and flew off higher. 

Before Vegeta made the attack go to Freeza Vegeta said his last words.

"BULMA!" 

"VEGETA WHAT?!?!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Bulma didn't know why he was saying this, the next thing they knew he shot the attack to him. 

After the dust settled and they could see. They saw a dead Freeza laying on the ground. Bulma looked and started screaming. "VEGETA OH GOD NO!" Goku let her down and she ran over to his body.

Goku lowered his head in grief.

"Bulma I'm sorry." Bulma laid her head on his chest and started crying. "I love you so much don't leave me!" Bulma screamed at him hoping he would wake up.

Goku got to Bulma's side.

"Bulma he gave his life up to protect you. The attack he did was meant to destroy ANYTHING not matter how strong they are. But the bad part is it take all your energy killing the person he made the attack."

Bulma didn't care she just wanted her mate back. As Bulma laid there next to the great saiyan prince's body. Bulma felt a part of her self die from the inside.

**************************************************************************************

THE END..........

Okay I know you guys hate me so much.......but let me tell you why I gave it a sad ending.

1. you don't see a lot of ending's like this in fan fic.

2. I WAS TIRED OF WRITING HAPPY ENDINGS.

3. I just felt like writing it like that.

Okay and in the story it SEEMS like he knew he was going to die. He thought he was stronger and was going to kill freeza then go off and train to get stronger THATS WHAT HE THOUGHT. BUT it didn't turn out that way (life never does) so no flames this is Fan Fic and I'll write and happy or sad ending if I want so don't flame me just because it didn't turn out like you wanted it to.

And I want to say thankx to

Laura~I HURRIED YEAH

iceis~angie was sick WELL SHE BETTER BE FEELING GOOD NOW.

moonsaiyanprincess~sorry yes it has to end DON'T CRY

Roya~I'm glad you liked it

ChibiMirai~sorry you didn't like that stuff but hey I had to put a little sex appeal in it . ::evil grin:

not sure yet~ I KNOW ISN'T IT CUTE well not the ending HAHA im so evil 

SORRY AGAIN people but I just wanted to be different with the ending.

Desarae


End file.
